1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method for that image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, among image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras, there are apparatuses that discriminate an image pickup scene using various information such as image pickup data and information about movement of the apparatus body, and perform image pickup with optimal image pickup conditions according to the discriminated scene (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-75351). Scene discrimination may also be known as automatic shooting mode selection.
However, with the above conventional technology, effects due to user operation are included in the information used for scene discrimination, so there is a decrease in the reliability of scene discrimination. For example, there may be instances when hand shake information varies due to button operation by the user, and so the image pickup apparatus is discriminated to be in a hand-held image pickup mode even though the image pickup apparatus is fixed to a tripod. Also, there may be instances when movement vector information varies due to variation in the angle of view due to a zoom operation, and so the image pickup apparatus is discriminated to be in a sports mode even though the scene is one in which image pickup of a still subject is performed.